


Real, or Not Real?

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [1]
Category: X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Daily Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Internal Conflict, Think before you speak, doesn't even BEGIN to cover it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: AU Drabble of 2008 X-Force #9 What if Logan said the clones weren't real instead of Arcangel and the Vanisher?





	Real, or Not Real?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I've decided to brush off the cobwebs from my inadvertent writing hiatus by attempting to write a drabble a day: any fandom that strikes my fancy, any subject, so long as I WRITE. This is the first- 28 May 2017

Logan shouted they weren't real. Because they couldn't be. The very idea enraged him. It'd mean it was all a waste. Fighting and losing and _so_ _many_ people dead or suffering at the hands of Sabretooth and the other Marauders.

Friends.

Lovers.

Good people.

People worth saving.

People not like him.

Or scum like them.

He shouted they weren't real, because the kid, Elixir, was squeamish about hurting "people."

Those clones weren't real people. Just photocopies of evil, nothing more.

No souls of their own worth saving.

Not like his X.

His Laura.

Maybe he should have shouted that, too.


End file.
